


I would give anything to dance with you again

by kittyredemption



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Letters, Lumity, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyredemption/pseuds/kittyredemption
Summary: After grom, Luz is conflicted with her feelings.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 231





	I would give anything to dance with you again

Amity stared blankly at the ceiling as she flopped down on her bed. Why couldn’t she have just given Luz the note. Why did she have to be so pathetic? Her mind was racing. She could hear her siblings in the other room, laughing loudly. Amity put a pillow over her face in an attempt to block out the noise. Realizing that she wasn’t gonna get any sleep tonight, she got out of her bed and sat down at her desk of enchanted wood. She decided to write a letter to Luz. She was never gonna send it of course, but she felt as though she needed to release all of these feelings trapped inside of her. The note went like this.

_ Dear Luz, I tried to write to you once before and failed. I just can’t seem to communicate how I feel about you with words. I wanted to go to grom with  _ **_you_ ** _ , Luz. When I first met you, I was confused by you. How could someone who causes so much trouble seem so sweet? I must admit, it didn’t take long for me to develop feelings for you. I just feel so free around you Luz, I feel like I finally have a reason to be here. I like you Luz. And I know you’ll never read this, but I had to admit it, at least to myself. Love, Amity _

Amity sighed and crawled back into her bed. She reached over and turned out her lamp before wishing the stars good night. 

The twins had a bad habit of getting into mitten’s stuff. They couldn’t help but be curious about how she was holding up after all. “Ow I stubbed my toe!” Edric exclaimed. “Shhh! We can’t let her wake up dummy!” Emira scolded as they tiptoed through their sisters room. “You look in the bookshelf, I’ll look around the desk.” Emira whispered. Emira looked in all the drawers before spotting a pink letter crumpled up on the back of the desk. She quietly opened the letter. “Holy shit Edric! We have to go right now come on!” The girl pulled her twin out of the room. “What? What’s going on?” Edric asked. “I found a  _ love letter _ .” Emira giggled. “Wait really? To who?” Emira smirked. “The human.” Edric gasped before breaking into a big smile. “We’re totally gonna mail it right?” Emira just nodded. 

Meanwhile at the owl house, Luz was having her own dilemma.  _ Friends right? That’s what we are. So why does it feel so wrong to say?  _ These thoughts had been racing through the young latina’s head all day. Dancing with Amity had just felt so right. Like it was what they were made for. Interrupting her thoughts, Eda burst in through the door. “Hey kid! You got mail!” Eda shouted. “What? From who?” Eda shrugged. “Heck if I know, it’s not signed.” Luz gave a confused glance and hesitantly took it. “Well what does it say?” The older witch questioned. “I’d like to read it alone if you don’t mind.” Luz stated honestly. “Ok, but if the paper’s cursed, just holler at me.” “Cursed paper wh-” Before Luz could finish, Eda was already out of the room. Luz plopped down on her sleeping bag as she opened the envelope. Who could it be? What could they want? Luz’s eyes widened as she read the paper.  _ Holy sh- _

Luz couldn’t believe what she’d read. Amity  _ like liked her???  _ She felt a deep red blush wash over her face. Luz hadn’t thought about it before. But now that she did, she realized she really liked being around Amity. Luz knew what she had to do.

  
  
Amity was just waking up to the sunrise as she heard the sound of pebbles being thrown at her window. She walked over to see Luz standing below. Amity quickly opened the window. “LUZ!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??” She shouted. Luz ignored the question. “You wanted to go to grom with me?” Luz shouted back. “WHAT?” Amity yelled. “You wrote it, in your letter. Which I can’t help but notice you signed with Love, Amity.” Luz continued. Oh no no no no no. Amity was freaking out. She cast an abomination spell to bring her down to Luz. “How did you get the letter Luz?” Amity questioned as she reached the ground. “Does it matter?” Luz replied nervously. Amity blushed furiously. “So what now?” Amity looked down ashamed. “Amity,” Luz said softly as she brought the girl into a tight embrace. “I’m not gonna leave you.” Luz continued. Amity was caught off guard as she slowly linked her arms around Luz’s waist. “Really?” She questioned. “Never.” Luz said, burying her face into the girl’s shoulder. They hugged and hugged until Amity broke out into a giggle. “What’s so funny?” Luz smirked, still holding on to the mint haired witch. “I’m so happy with you.” Amity smiled. “Ya, you kinda implied that in your note.” Luz giggled. As they broke apart, Luz noticed a small tear running down the side of Amity’s cheek. Luz reached out her hand and took the girl’s chin in her palm. She used her thumb to wipe away the tear before speaking. “Those better be tears of joy.” Amity’s face flushed red. “Of course they are, idiot.” Amity said in a soft manor. Now realizing how close their faces were, their eyes widened quickly. Instead of moving away, they just moved closer.  _ This is it Luz. You’re about to kiss the girl of your dreams.  _ She thought, puckering up her lips in preparation. Instead, she felt a soft hand on her face, and a warm smooch on her cheek. “Not yet Luz.” Amity stated. Luz frowned. “But why not?” Amity chuckled and wrapped her arms around Luz’s waist once more. “We’re not ready yet. But when we are, it will be perfect.” Amity said as she nuzzled herself into the girl’s grasp. Luz just smiled. “I understand Ami.” They stayed in that embrace for a long time. And Luz knew she would never let go.


End file.
